Kingdom Hearts EX
by Zero R3b0rn
Summary: A new fic. Watch as two two boys go through different worlds in the universe of Kingdom Hearts!
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not won Kingdom Hearts, Sonic, Megaman, Mario, Zelda, or any other video games characters mentioned. All I own is my character, Zero, his partner, Hub, and their keyblades(The Keyblade is copyright to Kingdom Hearts.), The Celestial Striker, and the Fist of Gaia.

Note: This chapter will alternate between Zero's P.o.V.(Point of View) and Hub's P.o.V.

Kingdom Hearts EX

By, Zero R3b0rn

Chapter 1: Beginnings 

Zero's P.o.V.

It was a sunny day here on Ceresia Island. My brother were enjoying the feel of warm sand on our backs as we relaxed at the beach. "You know what Hub?" I asked, opening my left eye to look at my younger brother. "What is it Zero-nii-san?" He always called me that. I am his older brother after all. "I'm just itching to spar right now. How does that sound to you?" He simply grinned and sat up before answering. "You got it Zero-nii-san! Our usual rules and bet?" Whenever we sparred, we'd always limit then number of hits we would take before one of us loses, this way neither of us gets hurt too badly. Also, we'd always make a bet that the loser would have to cook dinner. I'd usually win, but today I felt was going to be different. I stood up and pulled out my wooden katana, which is what I used each time. This was going to be fun!

Hub's P.o.V.

This was going to be a great match! I was feeling confident today as I pulled out my wooden broadsword, my favorite weapon. It was pretty big, so it was hard to control, but I was used to the weight so I'm able to wield it easily. "Bring it on Zero-nii-san! I'm not going to lose this time!" It's true, I always lost our spars, but I'm okay with it. I looked at my brother. He was standing tall at 5'7'' while I'm only three inches shorter than him. A warm breeze passed by, causing his spiky brown hair toflow through the wind. I caught a glimpse of green near the small beach hut where we'd camp out often and smiled softly. It was Amy, our best friend. She is a year younger than Zero at age 15, and a year older than me. She was pretty good at hiding, though whenever a wind blew by, her long green hair would flow through the wind and give away her location. I decided to give her a real match to watch. I had a crush on her, even though I know her heart is set on Zero. "Here I com Zero-nii-san!" I swung my broadsword at him and the spar began…

Zero's P.o.V.

I rolled to the side to dodge Hub's powerful swing and charged at him, I slashed at him vertically only for it to be blocked quickly. "I'll never get used to how you can wield that thing so easily, Hub." He grinned before shoving me back and slashing at me horizontally. I simply jumped up and landed on the blade of his sword and ran at him. This was his one weakness. Whenever he swung at me horizontally, I'd be able to land on his blade and have a clear path to strike him. "Too slow Hub!" I slashed at him once more, this time it striking his head. I jumped off before he could flip his sword and make me lose my balance. I rolled on landing to dodge another swipe from his large wooden broadsword. I turned and dashed at him again and slashed horizontally this time. He performed a vertical slash only to have our blades lock in a stalemate. "You're getting better, but you're not quite good enough yet!" I sidestepped, pulling my blade from the stalemate. Hub wasn't expecting this and lost his balance from the built up force of his swing. I then began to slash at him rapidly, each attack hitting without a problem. "Teriaah!" I called out as I delivered the finishing blow. The spar was over. I won.

Hub's P.o.V.

"Darn…. It…" I said as I fell Backwards. I had lost again. My brother is just too good! Looks like I'd be cooking dinner tonight. He walked up to me and held out his hand to me. I smiled and took his hand as he pulled me up. "Thanks Zero-nii-san." He just grinned and put his hands behind his head. "No problem bro!" We both turned to hear a clapping from near the hut. Amy had stepped out of hiding and was walking over to us. She didn't use a sword, instead she'd use a kendama to fight. "Great job guys! That was one of the best spars yet!" She said in her cheerful voice. Zero grinned and I just blushed and looked away nervously. "That's another win for Zero!" She said glomping my brother again. I laughed as he landed on his butt, I may be jealous, but it was pretty funny to see my brother be taken down by a single glomp.

Zero's P.o.V.

"GAH!" I yelled as I fell backwards from the glomp. Amy was always this affectionate. "It's amazing. I can't take you down with my broadsword, but a single glomp can!" Hub laughed as he said this. It was pretty funny. Amy was just getting off of me when I noticed the sky was turning dark. "Huh? Is it night time already?" Amy and Hub looked up also. "No. It's only 12:51 PM! And I don't remember seeing anything about a storm in the weather forecast." Amy looked frightened and clinged to me. That's when I saw it. A giant hole had opened up in the sky! The winds began to kick up and reached a deadly speed. We were sent air-borne by the wind and went flying towards the hole. "EVERYONE! HOLD HANDS! DON'T LET GO NO MATTER WHAT!" I yelled over the winds as we were sucked into the hole. We tried to stay together, but we were torn apart by the winds. "HUB! AMY!" I yelled out as they were sucked in two different directions. I was enveloped by darkness as I was sent further into the hole. I couldn't breathe. My vision went blurry before everything blacked out. I had lost consciousness…

Author's Note: Well, there's the prologue to the story! Where will Zero end up? What happened to Hub and Amy? Find out in the next chapter of Kingdom Hearts EX!

Nii-san: A Japanese endearment meaning older brother.

Ages:

Zero: 16

Amy: 15

Hub: 14


	2. Power of The Stars

Disclaimer: I do not won Kingdom Hearts, Sonic, Megaman, Mario, Zelda, or any other video games characters mentioned. All I own is my character, Zero, his partner, Hub, and their keyblades(The Keyblade is copyright to Kingdom Hearts.), The Celestial Striker, and the Fist of Gaia.

Note: Sorry for taking so long. Here's chapter two of Kingdom Hearts EX! This time it'll only be in Zero's P.O.V. and Normal P.O.V.

Kingdom Hearts EX

By, Zero R3b0rn

Chapter 2: Power of the Stars 

Zero's P.O.V.

I slowly opened my eyes as I regained consciousness. I sat up and rubbed my head while looking around. I was in a green field, a forest was nearby, and the sky was dark. "Where am I?" Okay, saying I was confused would be a MAJOR understatement. I stood up slowly and dusted myself off. Then it hit me. Where was Amy and Hub? "Amy! Hub! Where are you guys!" I yelled out, only to get no response. I guess they weren't here. I began to walk around, hoping to find someone who could help me find my way around here, or Amy and Hub. I entered the forest in hopes of finding someone there. Call me crazy, but I felt something strange about this forest. " Shit… I think I'm lost now…" Yep, I was definitely lost. I reached a clearing in the forest. In the center was a person. The person's back was turned towards me so I couldn't see his face, but for some reason, he looked…. familiar. I approached him slowly only to jump back in surprise when he turned towards me. My eyes widened in shock." What the hell!" He looked exactly like me! Now I was really confused. Here I was, standing in the middle of a forest which was surrounded by darkness while staring down at someone who looked like a clone of me. Not your average day. "Who are you? And why do you look just like me?" I got into a defensive stance, something was bugging me about this guy. All he did was grin evilly as his body was engulfed by a dark energy. This was not good…

Normal P.O.V.

Zero stared at the mysterious being as it's body began to change shape. It grew rather large, a heart-shaped hole was in it's chest, and all that could be seen of it's face was a glowing yellow eye. "What the! What are you!" Zero reached for his wooden blade, only to find it missing. "Aw crap! Of all times for me to lose my blade!" The creature thrusted it's fist towards Zero, who rolled out of the way, just barely dodging. "Shit…. This will NOT end well!" He dodged another fist coming at him. A bright light suddenly filled the sky. The creature was stopped in mid-attack. Zero looked up as the source of the light approached him. "Huh? What's going on?" The light was right in front of him now. The light dissipated, revealing a sword that somewhat resembled a key. The hilt was graciously adorned with sapphires and emeralds. The blade itself was a magnificent sight. It was white with some gold at the tip's edge. The blade was sharp, but not too sharp to the point where it would be flimsy. "Whoa! Where'd this come from? Well, whoever sent this, I owe them one." He grabbed the sword's hilt and got into a defensive stance. The creature roared as it attacked Zero again. Zero ran at the creature, his blade ready to strike. The battle had begun….

A/N: Okay, I know this is a real cliffhanger, but what can I say? I like to leave my readers in suspense. Now this may be a shock to all of you out there but there are two things that I want to reveal right now. 1. There WILL be romance in this fic. And 2. -**SPOILER WARNING**- The pairings will **NOT** be Zero/Amy & Hub! They will be Hub/Amy and Zero? . There are 3 reasons for this. 1. I have something to tell later in the story. 2. Hub and Amy seem to go perfect together. And 3. I can't think of who to pair Zero with. Poor Zero, he's all alone. **Looks over to see Hub and Amy making out** Aw dammit! Save that crap for later chapters! You guys do know that some people do NOT like P.D.A.s! Hub & Amy: Ignore and continue kissing Me: Well, I'm gonna' go separate the two love birds over there for now. So, if you have a suggestion on who I should pair Zero with, or if you want an OC of yours to appear in the story, note me to get the OC sheet. Untill next chapter, Ja Ne!

P.S.: I won't post chapter 3 untill I get 15 reviews for this chapter. And they all have to be from separate people! -Insert evil laugh here-


End file.
